Stuck in the Moment
by magnipisika16
Summary: I wish we had another time. . . I wish we had another place. . . 'Cause everything we did and everything we had is stuck in the moment. Rated T for the language


**A/N: FINALLY! I AM BACK! After one effing year of grieving for my erased hard drive where every bloody story, poem, and video I've made was stupidly stored in, I have risen myself from the grievers' circle! 'Kay, enough of that! Time for a new type of story! CONTESTSHIPPING!**

**This is my first time making a songfic, so be nice, or else I won't be :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Stuck in the Moment<br>Artist: Justin Bieber  
>Couple: May and Drew<strong>

* * *

><p><em>With you. . . With you. . .<em>

The boy sighed as he stared at the book. How enticing it is to read about a couple cursed with forbidden love and how they try to fight against it. It makes even him, a boy who may be flamboyant at times but still a product of timid masculinity (**A/N: Hu-whaaaaatttt?**), wish he has the courage to do the same. He doesn't, though. He doesn't even have the courage to tell the girl of his dreams that he loves her. Many times did he try and many times did the words come out as insults to her and to him as well.

"Roselia, what shall I do?" the green-haired, emerald-eyed young man asked. "I want to tell her that I absolutely and desperately love her, but I'm afraid to get rejected. May can be harsh at times."

The green pokemon looked at him as if it was the most stupid question to be ever asked by her ever-beautiful trainer.

"Roselia! Ro-Roselia!" Roselia cried, as if to say: "Moron! If you want to tell her that you love her, then go ahead and tell her! Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out just because she's 'harsh'! Please! You've swallowed things much more frightening than she is! Be a man! Dear God! It's either that, or you start wearing a skirt and call yourself 'Dianne'! Chicken!"

Drew sighed once more. He slammed the book to the side of his bed, and then slammed a pillow in his face. In his head, all the scenarios he and May shared for the past days flashed by, and carefully, he picked out the handful of moments where he was not being a self-centered idiot and May was not being, well, crazy, perhaps. They were fewer than few. Most of the time, they wasted their voices counteracting each other and their energy trying to bring each other down.

Yep.

It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Luckily, there was none yet, but surely, there will be.

He slowly slid the pillow off his face, and stared at the ceiling.

Maybe this is the real reason why he did not want to tell May the truth. It's because he will never let that be her.

Now here's the problem: May is too much for him to avoid. She is the perfect girl for him, and even if his intention is sincere, there's still a part of him that wants them to be together. Especially after reminiscing those few moments where any man—whether sane or insane—can conclude that there might be something real between the two. This part is so strong that it made him sprang up, much to Roselia's surprise, and headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>May was not that hard to find, if truth be told. Just find the nearest restaurant offering the town's local cuisine, and see if it has a customer demanding for its best. Then, you'll find May.<p>

"Oh my God!" a girl squealed. "It's Drew!"

Drew turned around at the sound of his name, and saw a bunch of fangirls squealing and following him at a respectable distance. Great. Just great. Just when May was finally going to notice him pass by the window after numerous attempts. But, he can't just ignore them, or else, people will think he's rude.

"Uh, hi," he said, almost inaudibly. At that, the group squealed even more with delight, and ran towards him, disregarding a person's right for personal space.

"Oh, he's even cuter in person!"

"Hey! I wanna see him too!"

"Mr. Drew, can I have your autograph?"

"Drew, can we take a picture with you?"

"Drew, can you please do your signature bangs-flip for us?'

"'Bangs-flip'? What the fuck?"

Drew's eyes moved back and forth, seeking escape, but, after a while gave up, knowing there was none. He just pinned a smile. Then a little girl approached him, and tugged at his shirt. Drew looked down to see what it was, smiled, and then knelt down to level his face to her.

"Hello," he cooed.

The girl smiled and handed him a picture of himself receiving a ribbon. "Can I have your autograph?" she asked.

"Of course," Drew smiled, taking a pen. "What's your name?"

"May."

Drew's pen stopped in midair. He suddenly remembered why he was here. He stole a glance at the restaurant door, and surely enough, May was coming out with her usual companions. She was smiling, holding a paper bag. The raven-haired boy next to her—Ash, was it?—said something that made her anxious, and she hugged him.

Did you get that? _She hugged him_, disregarding the people around them.

How long has it been since he last saw her? Far too long, most probably, since, last thing he remembered, they were just _friends. _Is he too late? Has May finally picked? He wanted to answer "no", but the real answer was standing a few feet from him, beyond the screaming girls pulling each other away to catch a glimpse of him.

He slowly looked away, back to the little girl who was patiently waiting for him. He stared at the picture for a short moment, and then started writing.

"Piece of advice, May," he whispered. "Never let yourself get too stuck in a moment with someone whom you barely know. . ." He handed her back the picture, stood up, and told everyone that he wasn't feeling well. He wanted to leave, if they didn't mind.

"Of course, we don't mind, Mr. Drew!" one replied. "Allow me to escort you to the nearest hospital!"

"No way!" the other one argued. "I want to do it!"

"Please! We don't give a damn to what you want!"

"Oh, don't go saying that to my face!"

Drew took the opportunity to leave while the girls readied themselves to pull each other's hair. However, instead of walking away, he walked towards May and company.

"Well, well, well," he said, transforming into the badass Drew that May knew. "If it isn't my favorite under-achieving brunette. Geez, no wonder the wind suddenly blew with pity."

"Drew?" May asked sorely.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He waggled his index finger at her face. "There's no need to be crazy about me in public. It would look pretty much inappropriate for anyone to swoon over her rival."

"Please," May sneered. "I'd rather go head-over-heels for a greasy hamburger than you."

"Let me guess," Drew said, staring at a corner of her lips, seeing a little speck of catsup. "You just did."

May involuntarily touched that certain corner, and saw the embarrassing mess. She rapidly wiped it off with her glove.

"Still as childish as ever," Drew sighed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" May suddenly growled.

"Why? Don't I have any rights to wander around my own hometown?"

"You live here?" Max, May's little brother, suddenly asked.

"Not _here_, to be exact," Drew replied. "In a house down by the corner. Beautiful coincidence, isn't it?"

"Actually, more like a terrible mistake of faith," May muttered.

"Now, now, let's try not to be _too_ bitter about this. I only came to see if you're going to compete in the local Pokémon Contest here."

"There's a contest here?" May asked stupidly. She stared at her companions, silently asking if this boy was telling the truth or not. When she turned back, she found a rose being handed to her by Drew.

"Honestly, May, do you really think I'd lie about something like that? In fact, I want you to join and compete. It has been a long time since I saw your pokémon perform. Now, will you accept this rose as a token of good luck? You're gonna need it."

May reached for the rose. "Are you going to join, Drew?"

"Why wouldn't I? Even if I already have five ribbons, I would love to compete for fun."

"Then, I'm joining! You know, for old time's sake!"

Drew gave a smug smile. "I knew you can't back down from a challenge. Well, then, I should go, now. I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" May called after him. "It's tomorrow?"

Drew just kept on walking. He disappeared in a corner.

May sighed, and faced her companions. "Hey, guys? Would you mind if we make a little stop here until tomorrow? I know this is going to delay your gym battle, Ash, but—"

"Hey," Ash interrupted. "It's okay. If it was me who was challenged by my rival on the last minute, I'd disregard everything for it!"

May's face suddenly contorted a quick frown that immediately disappeared.

"Yeah, 'rivals'," she muttered.

* * *

><p>That night, as the stars shone, the moon peeked, and Ash, Brock, and Max stated their sleep speeches, May just leaned over the balcony, staring into the evening sky. She kept thinking about Drew. Even after all these time, Drew was still the badassy jerk that she met before. He hasn't changed, not even when she thought he did. They shared a LOT for gosh's sake! Why does he keep on acting as if they were nothing? Why does he act as if he doesn't care?<p>

She felt Beautifly, a beautiful, butterfly-like pokémon, land on her head.

"Oh, hey, Beautifly . . ." May sighed. "You know how I feel about Drew, right? I was thinking if maybe—just maybe—he was feeling the same. Does that make me sound like a desperate and ambitious idiot?"

"Beautifly!" her beautifly answered.

"Do you think there's a chance that he and I could be together?"

"Beautifly!" the pokémon agreed.

"Yeah? You think so, too? Then the only problem now is that he's not stepping forward to break this relationship where the two of us are just. . ." Her voice trailed off. Saying the word made her sad.

". . .rivals. . ." she murmured.

She looked up at the sky, and saw a shooting star. The shooting star gave her a surprising kind of hope. It was as if it was telling her that she should be the one who will take the next step instead of Drew. And, maybe she should.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Beautifly! Take the stage!"<p>

The red-and-white ball popped open and out came Beautifly, flying gracefully around May, sparkles flying out of its wings. May struck a pose, and Beautifly landed elegantly on her head.

"Good job, Beautifly!" May cheered. "The entrance alone will sweep the judges off their feet! That ribbon's as good as ours!"

"That's the spirit, May!" Ash cried, emerging from the pokémon center with Max and Brock. "We'll be backing you up all the way!"

"Beautifly looks absolutely energetic today," Brock commented. "Just look at how its wings shine!"

"Beautifly!" thanked Beautifly.

"How long have you been awake, May?" Max asked.

"Since 5:30 a.m.," replied May. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Why, May? Nervous?" Max asked.

"Ha!"Ash laughed. "Why would May be nervous? She and Beautifly are in very good shape."

"Oh, I'm not nervous about the contest, don't worry!" May reassured. _But, I am nervous about something_, she silently added. She and Beautifly shared a secret smile.

* * *

><p>"Wow! That was a beautiful performance by our contestant, May!"<p>

The crowd roared with applause. May smiled at all of them, gave her final bow, and exited the stage.

Ash, Max, and Brock were waiting for her in the contestant's waiting area.

"Awesome performance out there, May!" Ash cheered.

"I'm pretty sure you're moving on to the second round!" Brock commented.

"No doubt about that, May!" Max agreed.

"Thanks, guys!" May replied. "I sure hope that I really do!"

_I sure hope . . . that I really do . . ._

"_So what do you think, Beautifly?" May asked after stating her plan for tomorrow._

"_Beautifly!" Beautifly replied._

"_Yeah? Well, what if I didn't win like planned? Should I still tell him?"_

_Beautifly didn't reply, as if it was May who was supposed to answer that herself._

_May pulled out the rose that Drew gave her earlier that day. How many roses have he handed to her? Many. How many of those times did he say that it was for her and not for her pokémon? Not even once. _

"_Should I?"_

"_A perfect performance, May!" said the voice inside her head. It was Drew's, during their first contest together. That was the first time Drew ever gave her a rose, the first moment that she ever looked deeply into Drew's emerald eyes. She remembered the way they looked at that time: cheerful, sweet, and sincere. She always knew that _that_ was the real Drew and not the insulting, flashy coordinator that's full of hot air._

"_May, we came here to save you," said the voice. This one's from the time she got trapped by Team Rocket, and Drew and a bunch of wynauts followed to save her. Although he never showed it, she could tell how worried Drew was when she got sucked into that strange machine those goons made._

_More moments went through her mind. Moments wherein Drew mentioned her name without the words "you stink" after it, or better yet, the few moments Drew was himself. These moments made her feel sure with what she was planning to do. _

"_I should," she whispered._

"Should what, May?" Max asked.

"Huh? What?" May stammered. She was daydreaming, wasn't she? _Good timing, May_.

"Oh, nothing," May replied.

"Hey, May," Brock called. "Drew's up."

"Really?"May asked, excited. She almost flew towards the TV screen. "Has he started yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Now, for our last contender," the host announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for our own DREW!"

Applause, cheers, and squeals rocked the whole stadium as Drew walked towards the center stage. He smiled at all of them, and more fangirl squeals ensued.

"Before he does his routine, Drew would like to say that he dedicates this performance to a very special lady out there! Now, once again, Drew!"

"Roselia, the stage is yours!" Drew cried as he threw his pokéball. Out came different colored rose petals, but no pokémon at all. This was Drew's special entrance.

"Special lady, huh?" Brock commented. "Isn't he trying something new . . ."

"Wonder who this 'special lady' of his is?" Max asked.

"Hard to believe Drew has a heart to actually perform for a certain someone," Ash remarked. "As always, he never ceased to surprise me."

May didn't say anything at all. She was too busy admiring Drew's performance in secret.

_Special lady, huh? _she thought. _I knew he felt something for me! I was just being too paranoid last night! He _does _feel something for me!_

* * *

><p>"Alrighty, folks! That's all our performers for today! Everybody gave their best performance, but only eight can succeed to the next round! We will announce them after these messages!"<p>

"Drew!"

Drew looked around for the owner of the voice as he entered the waiting room. He then saw May running towards him.

"Oh, hey May," he greeted.

"That was a wonderful performance, Drew!" she cried. "And a sweet gesture as well!"

"I should be saying that I already knew that, but maybe a 'thank you' is much more appropriate."

"Ignoring that," May went on. "Will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Who is this 'special lady' of yours? Do I know her?"

"Oh, that. Yes, you do."

"Really? Then who is she?"

Before Drew answered, he averted his gave towards the door. Out came a red-headed girl with shining eyes. May knew her very well.

"You remember Brianna, right?" Drew asked as the girl stood beside him.

"Yeah, I remember her," May replied, with a small hint of disappointment. "Hey there, Brianna."

"Hiya', May!" Brianna greeted.

"I chanced upon her while I was practicing awhile ago," Drew narrated. "She was supposed to join the contest but got a little late in registry so. . ."

"So I ended up as a part of the audience instead," Brianna said, embarrassed. "But, I must say, you and Drew were amazing out there. Still the amazing coordinators I used to know!"

May didn't listen to most of it. She was just listening to a crying voice inside her head:

_Drew. . . and Brianna? How could I have not known nor did I expect? Drew can't be in love with me! Dear God, why did I anticipate something barely reasonable enough to be true? Look at them! I should have known. . ._

"May?" Brianna called. "Is something wrong? You look a little dumbfounded . . ."

"I'm fine!" May suddenly smiled. "Just a little dizzy, that's all! Too bad you didn't get to join . . . It would've been fun to battle with you again! My guess is that you've grown stronger than the last time, am I right?"

"You're right!" Brianna replied. "In fact, I think I could beat you now!"

"Ha, we'll see about that!"

"We're back!" the television screeched. "Here it is, folks! The semi-finalists!"

Eight faces were featured on the screen, including Drew and May's faces.

"Hey, May! You've made it!" Max applauded.

"You did too, Drew!" Brianna squealed.

"Hmph," Drew said as he flipped his hair. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Now," said the announcer. "The computer shall shuffle these contestants randomly to select each other's opponent, which should be done by . . . now!" With that, the images were randomly paired, and the result flashed upon the screen.

"Hey," Ash exclaimed. "You and Drew get to compete in the second round! What are the odds of that?"

May didn't say a word, and neither did Drew. They were too busy looking at the two faces, randomly selected by the computer but deliberately paired by faith, and knew for a fact that this is not going to be one battle they could ever forget.

* * *

><p>The stadium was filled with noise. Mixtures of cheers, squeals, applauses, and conversations flew through May and Drew's ears as they made their way to the battlefield. They did not hear anything though. All their plans, their intuitions, and their broken hearts have lead to this moment. Their moment.<p>

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer stated. "This is the second round wherein the coordinators will try to defeat each others pokémon as elegantly as possible. The yellow bars underneath the trainers' images indicate their remaining points. The coordinator with the most points after the five-minute time limit ends emerges victorious and moves on to the second round. Five minutes on the clock, please!"

It was very much obvious that fate did not want them to be something more than what they already were. Although they tried to fight it to alter destiny, there's nothing more their hearts could do to fight with time and space.

"Without further ado, let the battle begin!"

Both trainers wished they had another time. . .

"Alright, Roselia! Let's do this!"

Both coordinators wished they had another place. . .

"Come on, Beautifly, take the stage!"

But everything they did . . . and everything they had. . .

_I love you Drew, but, I know you loving me back can never be true. _

_I love you May, but, I know that you deserve someone better than an asshole like me._

. . . will always be stuck in this moment where they are nothing more or nothing less than rivals.

That's all they can ever be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It is d-o-n-e, done! Yey! Maggie had an update! After a year of less exposure!**

**Well, what do you think? Good enough for those critical Contestshipping-taste buds of yours? I sure hope so. Sorry if they're a bit OOC but I'm trying to convey a much different May and Drew here. Kind of what they are like when they are alone. If they are still the same person in solitude, what do they think about in their spare time, and yadda yadda yadda . . .**

**BTW, to all those people who know me in YouTube, this was based on one of my videos, "Stuck in the Moment with Drew". If you want to understand this story more, try to watch this vid! PLEASE! I'M AIMING FOR AT LEAST A HUNDRED COMMENTS (okay, fine, views) BEFORE THE VID TURNS A YEAR OLDER! I'm begging you . . . Do it for the children. . .**

**Anyway, what else is there to talk about besides the fact that I do not like Justin Bieber at all? Hmm . . .**

**Ah yes!**

**Thanks for watching! Please rate and comment! If you want to create a video response, feel free to do so . . .**

**LoveLots3**


End file.
